Beautiful Stalker
by StrictlyYaoi
Summary: Goku has had a crush on Vegeta for a long time, but something pushes him over the edge, and into obsession. Each chapter has a different writer. ch.3 written by JayGoose ::Dark fic::
1. Crush

Disclaimer: We don't own DB/Z/GT or any of the characters found in this fic. They are the property of TOEI ANIMATION in Japan and FUNimation in the U.S.A. We are not making any profit from this.

As/N: This work of fanfiction started out with a round robin sort of ideal. 8 authors, each would take a turn writing a chapter. Stricly Yaoi live journal community was born to facilitate this process. The author's could post their chapter, and the others of the community could review and give feed back.

We lost a few authors, along the way, for various reasons, but the story continued.

Almost two years later the story was finished. Over three years later, we are posting it.

Although there are some technical difficulties that could not be overcome with so many people involved with writing a story, we hope it is a story that will be enjoyed.

Rating – R  
Warnings – Violence, strong language and implied M/M

Beautiful Stalker

Chapter 1- _Crush_ by Mechanical Butterfly

I caught the towel Vegeta threw at me and wiped my sweaty face off on it, watching as he did the same. Stared as his eyes closed and he brought the soft cloth across his eyelids, wiping them, then down the bridge of his nose. The towel now covering the lower half of his face. He kept his eyes closed a moment more, then looked down at his towel and re-wiped his face all over again.

I smiled at him, even though he wasn't looking at me and watched as he carefully removed debris from his hair, pinched his fingers together and threw whatever was in his coal colored inferno to the ground, and stared at me with smirking eyes.

There was a time when I could do this, stare back into his eyes, without the heat of a crimson blush painting itself onto my skin. Without stopping to contemplate if his hands were soft, yet calloused under those sacred while gloves.

A time when I didn't wonder why his hair would sweep itself below his brow when the wind caught hold of it, and made him look so damn irresistible. I could only wonder how hair could be so flexible as to bend any which way, yet still stand up straight on his head. I wondered if his body was that flexible, and blushed more.

There had to be a time when I didn't care how nice he looked in his blue spandex. How his muscles glistened in the sun. A time when I could say stupid things without worrying if it made sense or not. A time when the Saiyajin Prince never had such an effect on me the way he did now.

I stood and turned my back to him staring at the horizon and stretched. I knew what I was feeling… I wasn't so oblivious to not see that I wanted Vegeta. To think he should be mine. Not that the feisty Prince was owned by anyone (a fire like his could not be contained), but I did want him to be a part of me, my life.

Who wouldn't? He was Vegeta, a Prince…my Prince. I rolled my shoulders back and sighed at the setting sun. It was tinted crimson and the sky was a light pinkish red, that I am sure could only remind one of planet Vegeta.

There wasn't a time that I did not admire the sight before me, appreciate it and love it all. It just served to remind me why I had fought for this planet in the first place. Why I continued to fight to preserve its beauty and the inhabitants. Except there was something missing, something that gave the painting before me its luster.

I closed my eyes and felt for the ki, the ki that was right behind me, calm and resting. I listened closely to his breaths, so quiet as if he didn't want anyone to hear him at all. As if he was on guard all the time, and maybe he was. I opened my eyes and looked back out at the scenery and knew I was missing someone to share the sight with. Someone who I cared about and who cared about me. While Vegeta was only standing a few feet behind me, it was not the same.

If only he was at my side, my arm around him I would drop my head between his neck and shoulder and sniff him, lick him. As he admired the sun and I admired him. Call him my own… there it was again, that obsessive thought that wanted Vegeta to be mine. Would it be so wrong?

I could smell the Prince, his musky cinnamon scent, making my nose perk to the tangy aroma and my tongue almost darted out to lick the air. I turned around abruptly and looked at him, and wondered how I turned away in the first place. Here was a sight I appreciated more than words or breath, even more than food.

He tossed the towel over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at me. "Kakarott?" I guess I turned around a little too fast.

"Huh… oh… uh… I thought I smelled food." My eyes ravished him, not that he knew, and I let my gaze rest on his beautiful visage. Grabbed my head and ruffled my hair, and almost laughed at what I just said.

The Prince only snorted and walked past me through the clearing and into the woods. I followed him. Stared at him, obsessed over his perfect ass and licked my lips. Was this normal? Was it normal that I wanted to lick his buttery bronze skin, and massage it? I wondered if it was as smooth as it looked, probably like swirling my fingers in a bowl of pudding.

Then I realized I was following this man to his house. I usually left after our spars, not follow him. I suddenly felt more stupid than I ever have. He wasn't even saying anything. Wasn't asking why I was following him, and I really didn't want him to. I saw the smirk on his face. I think he wanted to laugh at me. Following him like a giddy schoolgirl. Maybe I was getting ahead of myself. He probably just knew I lost track of what I was doing, hopefully he didn't know why. I just wanted to be near him, so…

Why not try to make the best of this situation before Vegeta points out that I have lost my way home.

"Uh… Geta?"

"Hn?"

"Where are we going?" The Prince stopped, turned, looked at me, smirked and pointed to himself.

"I, Kakarott, am going home to take a shower." With that said, he started walking again and I scooted next to him, walked beside him and watched as his hand brushed against his hip as he walked.

"I need a shower too. Mind if I take one at your place?" I really wanted to hit myself for asking that… how stupid! I fought the blush that was trying to over take my cheeks, and looked straight ahead as I waited for him to answer.

"Why? You can get home faster than me with that little trick of yours." He stepped out of the last of the woods and I saw we were only minutes from his house.

"It's not a trick Vegeta, it's a skill called Instant Transmission. And I don't feel like using it. Sometimes I get headaches when I do it, and this one time… well it was actually more than once probably like seven or eight times when I…"

"Ok! Kakarott just shut up!" I smiled at him and he pretended to ignore it, at least I think he was pretending. We silently walked the rest of the way to Capsule Corp. He opened the door and lonely stopped to tell me, "Down that hall, it's the last door on your left." Then he disappeared down the opposite end of the corridor.

I wanted to follow him, I didn't, but I wanted to. I stood there and watched as Vegeta opened the door to his bedroom, and walked inside, never turning back. He looked very tense, but I guess he always looked like that, except in battle… he almost looked relaxed, well, maybe not relaxed, but something along the lines of comfortable.

Yes, he was very comfortable with trying to beat my face in everyday. It was a good spar we had though, and I was just starting to notice how much my muscles were aching from it. No wonder the Prince was in such a rush for his shower, he probably wanted to relax those tense muscles. I could always instant transmission myself into his shower and give him a soothing massage.

My eyes gleamed at the thought of Vegeta relaxing in a tub of bubbly water, one of his tan legs draped over the side. A tiny growl escaped my lips at the thought. I began walking down the hallway to the other bathroom as I imagined Vegeta slowly rubbing a washcloth down his muscled chest. His eyes half way closed as he tilted his head back and turned the shower on, letting little droplets of water pelt his body.

I smiled at the thought and reached out to the doorknob in front of me and turned it. Walked into the dark room as I heard a rustle of a blanket. I put a finger to my lip. This was the last door on the left wasn't it? Another rustle and the blanketed creature sat up. Suddenly the heavy smell of sex hit me right across the face. I couldn't help but blush. I started to back up slowly when I heard purring and figured I must be in Trunks' room.

A little lamp flicked on and I saw a tuft of black and purple hair wriggle from beneath the blanket.

"Who goes there?" The voice called out to me, I had half a mind to just leave the room, but I just stood there. Because the tuft of black hair seemed to be moving away from the second body that I assumed it belonged to. So that was a little alarming.

"Uh, sorry Trunks…" I started as the black hair pounced off one blanketed shoulder and into the middle of the bed and mewed at me and licked its paw. A cat? Why would Trunks have a cat in his bed at a time like this? Demi saiyajins were strange creatures… The blanket fell from the face almost a little too slowly revealing Mr. Briefs with his hair askew and glasses crooked.

"Oh dear, Goku honey, you are in the wrong room. The kitchen is downstairs," Mrs. Briefs chimed in with a very large smile, "But I do have this plate of cookies right here to tide you over until you get to the kitchen," she said, handing me a plate of various styles of cookies. Where it came from I hadn't the slightest clue.

My stomach was feeling a little uneasy at this point and all I could do was take the cookies and walk out of the room backwards. After I closed the door and stared at it for what seemed like a couple of hours. I realized this was the last door on the right. I really was not paying attention. I ate the last of the cookies and walked into the correct room. It was empty and the light was off so I flicked it on and threw the empty plate on the guest bed.

I strolled into the bathroom and turned on the shower and got undressed. I was only in there for five minutes when I thought I heard knocking at the door. I didn't answer it, because I wasn't sure if anyone was there and I didn't feel like getting out anyway.

I reached for the shampoo and washed my hair. Put my head under the water and realized I didn't have any clean clothes here. I wasn't about to put my dirty ones back on. (Not that I really cared, because I didn't, but I was sure Vegeta would complain about it.) Maybe he would let me use some of his clothes. I felt for his ki, it still seemed to be in that same vicinity of his room, maybe he was still taking a shower.

I finished up and dried off wrapping a towel around my waist, walked back into the bedroom and was about to turn the light on, that I didn't remember turning off, when I heard moans. 'Not again!' I flicked the light on and coughed.

The blanket stopped moving and just like before black and purple hair appeared first and I almost puked at the thought that, that cat was everywhere with them and that was highly abnormal. I heard a giggle and someone say, "No you look."

I didn't think cats could talk and I doubted Mr. Briefs could sound like a teenage boy. So I ended the guessing game and removed the blanket, only to see two demi saiyajins staring back at me.

"Dad?" Goten asked.

"Yes?"

"Uh, what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? I was taking a shower."

"Yeah, but why?" The purple haired one asked.

"Because, I was dirty from sparring, didn't fell like I.T.'ing and…really does it matter?"

There were a million questions I could have asked them myself, but I didn't want to hear the stuttered and embarrassed explanations or answers. Besides, I wouldn't be upset if Goten and Trunks were a couple. I would be happy for them, envious even. I want that with Vegeta.

"I guess not," Goten answered. I smiled and ruffled his hair. Then tightened the towel around my waist and headed off to Vegeta's room for some clothes.

Tbc…


	2. Crimson Shake

Beautiful Stalker

Chapter 2: Crimson Shake

Written by: Agent182

Wet, silent footsteps followed the pure blooded Saiyajin as he continued down the hall towards his destination. So many thoughts riddled his untainted mind as he neared. His heart and his breathing sped up he thought again about his Prince, in the shower this time… Warm water trickling past his slightly parted lips, awaiting his... Waiting for his lips to press delicately against his loves… Vegeta's thick glossy hair gently touching his shoulders as more water dripped from the ends and down his muscled chest. Goku wondered briefly how something so beautiful could exist?

His breathing hitched as he stood in front of the door, the door to Vegeta's bedroom. He could hear the water rushing onto the other Saiyajins skin and there was another sound that was almost drowned out. He knew that voice.

A warm smile came to his lips. Vegeta was singing lowly. Goku had never heard anything so beautiful… His mouth opened slightly as his hand touched the cold knob of the door, his other hand barely holding the towel around his waist. His eyes slid shut but burst open as a sudden tremor ran through his body and seemed to jolt him to his senses.

He pulled in a ragged breath and everything seemed to spin all at once just as pain flared at his stomach and seemed to spread. Liquid fire enveloped his being as his lips released a hoarse cry. He tried to keep his voice muffled- his hand free from the silver knob and at his mouth cutting off his voice.

_What the hell is wr_-

He cried out again but it was lost in his palm as the pain seemed to consume him. He heard the harmonic voice stop abruptly and Vegeta's voice called to him.

His mind screamed as he tried to keep his lips from doing so. He could almost feel all the color drain from his already pale skin. But then he realized it was sweat that was pouring down his body. He coughed weakly not knowing what was wrong and he didn't want his love to see him like this… think that he's weak… He brought shaking fingers to his forehead, trying to gain some concentration but his mind… it was everywhere but where he wanted it.

Vegeta had felt the sudden fluctuation in Goku's ki and he had called out to the other but there was no answer and the ki continued to erratically lower. He scowled and cursed under his breath, pushing the water from his face as he turned off the shower. His dripping fingertips opened the curtain and he peered out, slightly worried about the other Saiyajin. He yelled again, this time his voice firmer and still there was silence. "Damn him."

Goku barely heard Vegeta's voice- all his senses seemed to be dulling as he finally brought his thoughts to his Prince and he was surprised to see himself suddenly standing in the center of the kitchen of his capsule house.

He looked up weakly as he heard a gasp and something clatter to the floor. ChiChi, Gohan, Pan, and Videl stared at him eyes wide and mouth agape in disbelief. "Goku, honey…" Before she could speak Goku stumbled out of the kitchen and to his room. His cheeks flushed with pink and his body going numb.

He knew his wife would be in the room moment later so he quickly put clean clothes on, he was barely able to do even that simple task. His fingers trembled and his knees threatened to give away but he wouldn't let them. He would not give into whatever the hell was happening to him.

The door opened and he dreaded hearing that voice. "Goku! What the hell are you doing! Showing up practically naked with your son and his family here! Pan will be scarred for life! And why are you coming back from Vegeta's house half naked and covered in sweat!" Her voice screeched loudly and Goku could only cringe. "What will everyone think! My husband sleeping around with that slut Vegeta!" Goku looked with weak eyes at her, his eyes weighing down and the burning sensation that was spreading through his body seemed to intense.

"Chi… I…" his voice seemed to die out as his knees gave away and the floor caught him as he fell forward. His wife gasped and was at his side, immediately regretting what she said. She knew her husband could love no one beside herself…

With the help of Gohan and Videl, Goku was set on the bed and covered up. He was running a high fever and his body was trembling as if he was freezing. He tossed and turned all night as his restless wife tried to cool him down with a damp rag.

ChiChi awoke to silence. She hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep… she had her arms folded over one another and resting upon the bed and she sat on the floor, an awkward position to sleep in but she was more worried about her husband's well being. Her eyes flickered to the clock and it read 8:12

Usually she would have breakfast already cooked and waiting at the table… She looked over to her husband, his chest rising and falling steadily. Her hand reached forward and touched his skin gently; the soft skin was cool under her touch. Whatever had been wrong with Goku was gone now. She hoped that Gohan hadn't caught whatever it was that had caused him to be so sick. Or even worse her _sweet_ granddaughter Pan. Her hand lingered on Goku's skin for a moment as she looked upon his peaceful face. Not long ago his eyebrows had been tightly woven together and his eyes screwed shut and now there wasn't a single line on his milky skin. With a smile, she stood up, and decided to make some breakfast. Goten had stayed over at Trunks' house. She was glad that they had become good friends although she wasn't too fond of the Saiyajin Prince. She could deal with his arrogant ass but if she didn't have to, she wouldn't.

She moved through the silent house hoping her husband would wake any second, come running down the stairs, and ready to fill his belly full of delicious food.

She began cooking some bacon, the hot grease popping and biting at her skin as she turned over the bacon with a fork. A voice low came from behind her and she smiled as she looked over her shoulder to see her husband. His eyes were staring forward but not really at her but past her at nothing. Her smile faded. "Goku, maybe you should go back to bed…"

"No… I… I _need _to go see Vegeta…" His voice was desperate and worn as he turned away from her and towards the front door, still wearing his blue pajamas and no shoes were upon his feet.

ChiChi stepped closer to her husband and grasped a hold of his bare arm and she felt it tense under her hand and he stopped. He didn't face her but she knew… she knew something was terribly wrong with him. "Goku, go back to bed. You need to rest. You're sick…" She gasped as he pulled his arm free. His voice purred softly.

"You don't understand… _I need him_…" ChiChi would have let her eyebrow lift but the way he said- I need him- wouldn't erase from her mind. It chilled her to the bone even more than the coldness of his voice.

"Goku, you're not well. What you need is to go back to bed! You don't need that jerk. I know what's good for you. _I'm your wife_!"

At this Goku turned around and she felt a scream catch in her throat as she saw his eyes. Never had she seen such a look in them… but she vaguely recalled that look and it sickened her.

No words left her lips as she stared into them. They burned with a deep and unsatisfied fire. One that craved something and would burn brightly until it's oxygen was shoved away. And something was keeping that fire from it's oxygen. It stood right in front of him and he wanted to be rid of it.

The wild haired Saiyajin had no thoughts on his mind as he shoved back his wife, and easily held her in place. She shot her arms out in every direction- desperately trying to escape the man she loves as his free hand snaked behind her and to the stove top, taking a hold of the frying pan that was still crackling loudly. She could only struggle futilely against the strong arm and gasp as she saw the pan with hot grease bubbling around pieces of darkened bacon as it was brought in front of her. Her dark eyes were wide and she screamed loudly as he brought back his arm then forward, splashing the boiling grease onto his wife's beautiful face.

She howled and clawed madly at her face, almost tearing the skin with her long nails as she tried to free it from the burning heat. She was held firmly in place as she tried to find anything to cool her roasting skin. Goku smiled sweetly at her and inhaled deeply, enjoying the delectable aroma of freshly cooked meat.

But he wouldn't stop there; it was as if he couldn't… He let his eyes roam around the kitchen and to the counter where a blender sat upon it. There was still- what appeared to be the remnants of a chocolate milkshake. A smile drew across his face the moment he saw it- already knowing what he was to do.

Her eyes widen even further- if that was possible- and he tugged her towards the machine. "Goku! Why are you doing this?" Of course she _had_ to ask the question everyone asks in all the horror movies. But this wasn't a damn movie- this was her life! She didn't receive an answer from her once loving husband; she was only shoved against the counter facing it. His voice was raspy in her ear as he eyed the blender and she did too. Hoping that it wasn't meant for her. Praying to god that it wasn't. But for some sick reason. She knew god was deaf to her cries.

Goku's eyes moved across each button wondering what each one did… but he knew that he'd find out soon…

He harshly grasped her arm and jerked it towards the blender, a cruel smile remaining on his lips as she screamed loudly. He pressed the first button that said something interesting….

_Pulverize_

Just the name caused ChiChi to shudder but as she saw the blade at the bottom begin to move she shrieked. Her arm…

He pulled her arm up and into the blender bringing her fingertips closer and closer to the sharp blade. With another shriek the blade began at the tip of her finger, cleanly cutting of the top layer of skin, and ripping off her nail- exposing pearly bone and dark red. She fought to pull her arm free as pain started at her fingertips and up her arm as he shoved her hand down further into the blades. More cries of utter agony left her throat as her hand was turned to mush and her blood was spraying from the glass part of the blender and around the kitchen. Splashing the white walls with her life. Chunks of bone and shredded flesh caught under the blades stalling it.

With a final ounce of strength she wrenched her arm free and stumbled back and onto her butt, blood squirted from her arm and her other hand tried desperately to stop the blood flow but it still pooled on the floor. She looked up to raised eyebrows.

Those once innocent eyes…

His kind words…

Were lost…

His once gentle voice said coldly as he eyed her. "Til death do we part..." He paused for a moment then continued, "Consider this our parting..." Her heart thumped loudly and her eyes cried as he hissed this.

She then saw what was in his hand. The glass part of the blender… before she could protest or try to avoid it- it was at her skull and crushing it- the bone smashing into themselves and the broken pieces of glass were sent to the tile and imbedded in her bloodied skin. Her now lifeless body toppled backwards, the gray of her brain was visible from where Goku stood, and he could only stare at her. Her black hair matter to thick chunks of her skull and dark blood mixed in with the giant mess was strewn across the once white floor.

His eyes shifted and he looked forward and to the front door. One name had been on his mind as he rid himself of that annoyance he had called a wife.

_**Vegeta… **_

TBC…


	3. When loves goes wrong

**Beautiful Stalker**

Chapter 3 – _When Love Goes Wrong_ by Jay Goose

Goku looked down at himself and grimaced. He was in no condition to woo a prince. There was no way that he would approach the most perfect being in the known universe covered in the blood of the unworthy. He gave one more glance towards the remains of his former companion, a frown marring his childlike countenance.

But all he had to do was think of the Ouji and felt a new bounce in his step. He was sure that by now Vegeta was ready for another one of their spars. The raven haired Saiyan could barely contain his excitement. He valued any time he got to spend with his beautiful Prince.

So, with that one thought in mind, he was off to the shower. He couldn't keep his beloved waiting now could he?

He was furious. But not that violent, destroy anything in his general vicinity type of furious. It was more of a slow simmering, deadly if jostled furious. He wasn't sure who he was more upset with. Most everyone, he was sure, would think Vegeta was the one to blame for even existing in the first place.

However Gohan was not one of those people.

At least he didn't think he was. Over the years he had grown to accept the arrogant Prince of Saiyans. Vegeta did his thing and Gohan and his family did theirs. Occasionally, they would cross paths, but nothing major or horrible happened.

It wasn't like the demi had wanted anything to. I mean, Vegeta was _his_ prince, right? It was just the young man's upbringing to respect his superiors, not to mention his elders. And beside, Vegeta wasn't that bad a guy really. He'd even saved the entire planet once. Gohan laughed at the thought. It was as if even the mighty Saiyan no Ouji had mellowed in his old age.

Nope… Gohan had no animosity there.

Maybe he was the one to blame. He had never been much of a disciplinarian. His precious Panny had always gotten away with any and everything. Even if he had thought about it, Videl or his mother would have been on him as if he suggested killing her or something. It was probably his fault then: for being such a push over. Where had been his Saiyan side when he needed it?

Maybe it was Videl's fault. She was just like his mother sometimes. She didn't want their daughter to know anything about her Saiyan side. Of course, if they wouldn't teach her anything about herself, she would find someone who could.

The oldest demi-Saiyan let loose a ragged sigh. No, this time it was Pan's fault. She was the one who had cut school… again. And she was the one that was going to pay the consequences. Neither Videl nor his mother would get in the way this time. Besides, she was too young to be lusting after a grown man. Especially Vegeta.

She was not obsessed. Her friends were a bunch of idiots that had no idea what it was to be in love. Yeah, sure, of course they had brought up the Trunks thing, but that had just been some immature little girl crush. She was a woman now, and she was a woman who knew exactly what she wanted. And that something just happened to be the most perfect being to ever walk the Earth. Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans. Her Prince! And she was not giving up on him so easily.

She had heard the speech before, though the Prince had not been as nice as Trunks had. What the hell did she care what Trunks thought anyway. He was far too busy trying to get into her Uncle's pants anyway.

_"I am flattered,"_ she remembered the Lavender Prince saying,_ "But I think that I am just a bit too old for you Panny."_

Or a little too gay… Whatever. He was old news anyway.

But damn it… She had always hated it when anyyone called her Panny. Her name was Pan! P-A-fucking N! She hated being treated like a little girl more than anything. But that was not something she was going to worry about right now, because at this moment she had finally cornered the elusive Saiyan Prince. And if he didn't make with the wild monkey sex soon and break the curse of her mind numbing virginity, she might do something she would regret.

Vegeta growled low in annoyance.

"I thought that we had been through this before, whelp," he said as calmly as he could muster.

"Whelp!" Pan hollered. "Look Vegeta, you're a man and I am an incredibly attractive woman. It only makes sense for us to get it on!"

"Woman!" The Prince scoffed, "Ha. You're just a foolish little girl who can't take no for an answer."

Pan growled in reply.

"Didn't that brat of mine tell you?" Vegeta continued, "You are not worth our time little one. How dare you even think that you were worthy enough to bed a prince!"

She should have known he would react this way. He was an arrogant jerk after all. But he was her arrogant jerk, or at least he soon would be. She had to bite her tongue to keep from laying into him. This was the man she was trying to woo. She had to think of what she could do or say to get him to see her as a woman and not a snot nosed kid.

"Vegeta…" but then she thought better of it. "My Prince…" she said with a pleasing grin, "What would you have me do to become worthy?"

"Hn."

"That's not an answer!" Pan nearly growled.

"Are you deaf little girl!" The dark Prince bellowed. "I. Do. NOT. Want. YOU!"

Every word was like a punch to the gut. The preteen's face grew red with barely contained rage. Never in her life had she been so vehemently denied anything that she had ever wanted this badly. Second to this rage was the foul sensation of embarrassment.

How dare he treat her this way!

And before she knew it she was flying forward. Dead set on settling this the only way her rage clouded mind could imagine.

The first swing was off by a mile and the following kick was none the better. Her foot was easily captured by the ridiculously more experienced Saiyan Prince, but before she or the Prince could even think of their respective growls, yells or witty remarks, there was a flash of brilliant light and everything went black.

When Pan opened her eyes again she couldn't be sure how much time had passed. However, she had the distinct feeling of a very large hand wrapped around her neck and an awesomely impressive power level damned near plowing her back into the ground. She tried desperately to clear her water filled eyes, but still all she could see was a blur of gold directly in front of her face. The intense heat from it was causing her skin to singe. She was also positive that she was hearing a menacing growl emanating from this particular blob.

"Vegeta?" She tried through her air-starved throat, barely being able to form the proper syllables.

Then suddenly the death grip around her neck lessened and she fell back to the hard ground with an audible thud.

"Vegeta?"

False tears leaked from the corners of Pan's eyes, but she hardly noticed. It was the voice of her previous attacker that had her mind in a spin. She gingerly got into a sitting position and winced in pain. After rubbing her eyes she could finally make out the person she so dreaded to see standing there.

"Grandpa?" her extremely hoarse voice crackled.

Her hand immediately went back to her throat. It hurt so badly. She could swear that the man's hands were still wrapped around it. Her small frame raked with an impromptu coughing fit, and she was surprised by the crimson strands that connected her hand to her mouth. He'd ruptured something. How could he have done this to her! She was his fucking granddaughter for crying out loud!

"Grandpa!" she tried her best to sound menacing, but it wasn't doing much good with her injured throat.

Unfortunately, even with her best attempt, she was still being ignored. Now un-Super Saiyaned Goku was much more concerned with the prone form of the Saiyan Prince. He was knelling over him and she was sure that she heard sobbing.

"Goku!" Pan newly graveled voice rang through out the canyon.

The tall man's head whipped around and Pan got the distinct feeling that she had made a mistake. It was not a felling she got often, but it was one that you just knew when you felt it. It was like her body was made of steel. She couldn't have moved if she'd wanted to. She had never seen her grandpa like this. She just stared into those strange eyes. There was something there, burning just underneath the surface. It seemed that at any moment the flames would burst forth from behind those shinning coffee colored orbs and consume her. However, before she could make her concerns known, her grandfather answered her, but not with the response she had hoped for.

"Look what you made me do!" Goku screamed.

Pan just looked on in shock. Her bloodied mouth hung open in utter surprise.

"You're a spoiled, ill mannered little girl who only thinks about herself!" the raven haired man continued, "Aren't you just the least bit sorry for what you've done!"

"Wha… I…"

"No!" the full-blooded Saiyan fumed, "Of course you're not. You're just like your grandmother. Or at least you will be."

The sinister sound of the last statement scared Pan more than anything else. She had been so utterly astounded that she hadn't even noticed that her grandpa was now directly in front of her until it was too late. She hadn't even seen him power back up to Super Saiyan, but she knew that had to be his state when she felt that punch to the gut that had surely ruptured all her vital organs and broken numerous bones. The next thing she felt were rocks tumbling around her. She hadn't even felt the initial impact of plowing into the mountain.

What had drawn the demi-Saiyan to the scene originally were the ki signatures of his daughter and the Saiyan Prince. But what had caused him to pick up the pace was the appearance and enormous increase of his father's. And what currently had him in a panic was that rapidly dropping level of his daughter's. Gohan didn't understand. But there was no way. Why would his father, a fucking proven Super Saiyan Four be fighting his little girl?

Upon finally reaching the canyon, he noticed Vegeta sprawled out on the ground. But he couldn't be bothered with that now. His daughter was in trouble and he had to find out what the hell was going on. He could see a huge cloud of dust billowing around a rock formation not far away. A mountain had seemingly been toppled. And that's when his sensitive ears heard an unmistakable sound; a blood-curdling shriek that only could have belonged to his only child.

'Sweet Dende!' The young professor thought as he blasted off towards the commotion. "What the hell is going on!"

At this point she was blind in one eye. That eye most likely tossed among the rocks and other debris. It didn't matter as much as she might have once believed. It was much worse feeling the pain than seeing it coming. Also, the various mind demolishing pains shooting up and down what was left of her functioning body seemed to dim the feeling of those she had briefly felt over her misplaced eye. She could taste blood and various other bits in her mouth (she had bitten her tongue far too many times). She could barely make out her own choked sobs. Her ears felt like they were stuffed with cotton, in fact, her whole head felt that way.

"Grandpa!" her mind wanted her to scream, but that scream was not happening.

This couldn't be happening. There was no way that this was happening. Her own grandfather was trying to rip her apart piece by piece. And what for? Vegeta? There was no way.

She vaguely felt her body being kicked and flung back further away from the light. Her backside ripped and tore as her broken body skidded along the slimy rocks beneath her. She barely noticed the sudden drop. It was dark now. Her throbbing mind tried in vain to place the odd new sensation. She felt as if she was hovering above the ground. But that couldn't be it. She was much too tired to fly. She didn't feel light like she always did when she was flying. In fact, it was the exact opposite. Her body felt heavy and spent. She was suddenly so sleepy. She could barely keep her eye open…

He was disappointed. That was the only way to explain the feeling. He still had so much pent up rage and now it was over… already. Damned girl. Damned, fucking, weak, whiney girl. He heaved a tired sigh, all at once releasing his transformation.

She _would_ hit every last one of the jagged fucking rocks. Of course, she was Chichi's granddaughter. She had been born to ruin all his fun. He tilted his head to the side to get a proper look at his handiwork. She had landed on the cave's serrated bottom at a funny angle. She was getting smaller and smaller. Ha! She was sliding down further and further on the spikes. Leaving a bloodied trail down the largest one. With any luck she'd be split in two. Good. She deserved worse. How dare she lay a finger on his Prince?

He turned to leave. He had to get back and check on Vegeta. He had to apologize for the horrible thing he'd done. He had to be more careful and never loose his temper like that again.

As the dejected Saiyan approached the cave opening, that he'd created, he noticed a dark patch blocking out a bit of the sun's golden rays. A person. Was it Vegeta? He damn near broke off at a run only to be disappointed yet again upon reaching his destination. "Dad?"

It was Gohan. His son. Looking all pale and gapping. Goku looked down at himself. Oh. He must look a mess. Covered in his granddaughter's blood and various other bits. Damn. Gohan was not going to be pleased about this. In fact _he_ was not pleased about this. He was definitely going to need another shower now. He couldn't greet the Prince like this.

"Dad?" His oldest child croaked; eyes widened in shear disbelief. "Wha… What did you do?"

"Oh, hi Gohan," Goku said, scratching the back of his head out of habit, "What brings you here?"

TBC


End file.
